Waste water treatment systems, such as municipal waste water treatment plants accept biochemical oxygen demand content (BOD) rich waste fluids. Unfortunately, prior art treatment facilities allow useful BOD content that could be recycled, such as for energy generation applications, to pass into downstream biological processes while filtering out undesired solid materials in the waste stream. Also, such facilities typically run without regard to optimizing recovery of BOD materials. Such facilities generally run all of the time, and only adjust or divert influent fluid streams when an influent flow rate exceeds a maximum flow rate that a given wastewater facility can handle.